


Take me instead.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake Fanfic, Bellamy Blake Imagine, Bellamy Blake Oneshots, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bellamy Blake, Hurt and comfort, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Reader-Insert, Soft Bellamy Blake, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Reader and Bellamy are on a pre-established relationship. During what looks like the usual busy, stressful day in camp, things take a turn for the worst when Murphy decides it's his time to get revenge.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 15





	Take me instead.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️A/N: Soft and worried Bellamy Blake coming at you, my people; enjoy🌻

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We were having a busy, working day in camp; we were finalizing building the wall and getting a team ready to go look for Clarke, Finn -who never came back from their hunting trip- and Monty -who we had lost yesterday when we went to look for the other two. As if on cue, and thinking nothing could make our day worse, Murphy decided it was his time to shine.

I had been talking with Raven about the walkies and whether we could make their range work in longer distances, when my walkie went off, Jasper's voice coming through it in what seemed a conversation that no one else was supposed to hear.

\- "You can't do that!" -Jaspers's voice was loud but afraid.

\- "Oh, but watch me." -that was Murphy- "Now, be a good boy and leave in silence or I'll shoot you."

\- "I'm not leaving without Y/N."

\- "She's part of my plan, she needs to stay." -his tone angered me- "You're going to be a good, girl right?"

\- "Fuck you, Murphy." -Y/N's voice came strongly through the walkie.

\- "Hey, slow down, sweetheart. We haven't even started yet."

\- "Murphy, what the hell are you doing!" -I took the walkie and yelled at him through it, running out of the Comms tent- "Where the hell are you?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I heard the door to the dropship closing, panic running though my veins as I ran towards it but I got there too late, only seeing Jasper being kicked out and the door closing.

\- "Jasper!" -I helped him up from the ground- "What the hell is going on?"

\- "Murphy has Y/N hostage. I tried to help, but I..."

\- "Murphy!" -I hit the door with my fist- "What the hell are you doing! Leave Y/N alone!"

\- "This is not how it was supposed to go." -Murphy answered me on the walkie- "We'll have to speed up the process."

\- "Murphy, open the damn door! The Grounders could come at any minute now and..."

\- "I don't care."

At that moment, Raven walked up to me and I turned off my walkie so that Murphy couldn't hear us. Jasper had told her what was going on and she had quickly gone to inspect if there was any other way to get in the dropship, having found a panel that was kind of loose; she told me she thought she could open a space big enough for her to enter the lower level, just bellow the main one, in which the cables, connections and fuel where, knowing she could open the door from there. I agreed, prompting her to move fast for I feared for Y/N's life the longer she was in there alone with Murphy, not knowing what he really wanted from all this.

\- "Murphy." -I took the walkie again, trying to speak with a calm voice- "What do you want to let Y/N out and open the door?"

\- "I want you to suffer." -his voice was harsh as I realized what this was all really about- "And then, I want you to die."

\- "Then, let Y/N go." -I pleaded- "Take me instead."

\- "Oh, but she is part of the plan."

\- "She's got nothing to do with this. Your problem is with me, not with her. She's innocent, let her go, Murphy, please."

\- "Oh, but she does." -Murphy's arrogant voice came through my radio- "She's important to you."

\- "If you touch her..." -I spoke in between my teeth, clenching my fists at my sides, realizing he was right; I had dragged Y/N into this with my feelings.

\- "I won't, don't worry." -his laugh irritated me even more than I already was, looking around for Raven to see if she had managed to open the damn back panel- "I'm just going to make her hung herself and open the door just in time for you to see her last breath. Then I'm going to shoot you as you run inside trying to save her."

I couldn't hold back my anger any longer, running up to the door and pounding my fists against it, yelling at Murphy all the things I'd do to him before I hug him myself. I knew I had to calm down, but, maybe, I could keep Murphy distracted long enough for Raven to get inside and open the door for me. I wasn't going to let Y/N die because of my mistakes.

\- "Y/N! I promise I'll get you out of there. I swear!" -I yelled into my walkie before I moved back.

\- "Don't make promises you can't keep. See you in 10."

Murphy's voice was cruel right before he turned off his walkie, terminating any possible conversation we could have in the future as I heard the walkie smash on the wall, guessing he threw it so we'd know he wasn't backing down. I had to save Y/N; I couldn't imagine losing her, let alone being the reason she suffered and, according to Murphy's threat, died. I knew I had to keep my head leveled not to make any mistakes, I couldn't risk it; her life was too precious to go to waste because I lost my cool.

\- "Bellamy!" -Raven run up to me- "Bellamy!"

\- "Please, give me some good news."

\- "It's almost done, I need your help to pull it out and get inside."

\- "Let's go."

We both ran towards the back of the dropship, me trying to be as silent as I could while pulling the panel away, watching Raven get inside, realizing Murphy would get his gun ready to shoot as soon as he heard the door opening; I needed a plan. I could either go back to the front door and run inside, knowing he'd be waiting to shoot me and I was certain he wouldn't miss or I could go in through the back door we opened with Raven and move one of the panels from the floor of their level to get in through it.

\- "Once you open the door, I need you to run back to the front door and get everyone away from there."

\- "What are you going to do."

\- "I'm going to save Y/N."

\- "He has a gun, Bellamy, he'll kill you, even if you manage to save her."

\- "That's a price I'm willing to pay."

She didn't look too convinced with my idea, but my main focus was saving Y/N; I'd do anything to save her, whatever it costed, even if that price was my life. I could faintly hear Murphy's voice and the movement of something heavy over our heads, I heard Y/N's voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying but she didn't seem afraid. Raven finally pressed two cables together and we heard the motor of the front door starting to work, Murphy's angry walk towards the button that closed the doors, which Raven had disabled for the time being before she ran out of the dropship to do what I told her. I prayed to whoever was listening that I wouldn't mess this up, pushing on a panel that quickly gave in, for Raven had pointed it out for me, saying that was the one she usually used to get in here from the other side. I moved it up, seeing first Murphy standing with the gun in front of the door.

\- "You're just in time, Bellamy, come see your precious lover die!"

My blood ran cold as I heard him yelling, seeing him walk towards Y/N to kick the stool under her legs; I stopped thinking, jumping from my place and throwing myself at him, taking him by surprise before he could kick the stool. The next few minutes of my life went by like a blur: I struggled on the floor with Murphy, I heard a shot and then the banging of something metallic on the floor, looking away from Murphy long enough to see Y/N hanging, I hit him with all my strength before screaming Y/N's name over and over as I ran up to her and picked her up to keep her from asphyxiating, helping her breathe as she held onto my shoulders; I knew I had to cut the rope but I couldn't get to it but someone must have done it for Y/N fell over me as the rope gave in; both of us landing on the floor.

\- "Y/N!" -I moved my hands to her face, moving her hair away- "Talk to me, please."

She didn't speak though, simply wrapping her arms around me and I pulled her over me, seeing from the corner of my eyes Raven looking at me with a knife on her hand; I nodded at her, a silent 'thank you' as she smiled at me. I didn't know what had happened to Murphy but I sure as hell didn't care about that now. As my adrenaline died out, I felt a terrible pain on my side, Y/N's eyes following mine, only to find my shirt covered in blood: the shot I heard had been directed towards me.

\- "Bell..."

\- "I'm fine."

\- "You're not!"

Y/N rose her voice, it was hoarse as she moved her hand to her throat in pain, realizing only then she had still the rope around her neck. I moved my hands to get it off as I felt my head spinning, blinking hard a couple times. I heard footsteps next to us, seeing Clarke coming in with her med-kit.

\- "Check her neck."

Y/N pushed Clarke's hands away, motioning her to look at the wound on my side, Clarke's eyes washing over with concern. I tried to raise up to a sitting position, needing their help to rest my back against the wall.

\- "It's a clean wound." -Clarke spoke- "But you already lose blood the other day on your hunting trip, I need to stop the bleeding."

\- "More action, let's talking." -Y/N instructed Clarke and I couldn't help but chuckle, regretting it immediately - "Stay with me." -she took her hands in mine.

\- "Always."

\- "Don't you dare dying on me, Blake."

\- "I love you."

\- "Don't say it like it's goodbye." -she pressed my side while Clarke looked on her kit- "Don't you dare."

I rose my hand to her face, running my thumb over her cheek as I saw the tears in her eyes. I wasn't afraid anymore, I was at peace knowing she was unharmed and safe now; that was all I wanted: for her to live.

\- "I love you."

**\------------**

**YOUR POV**

Bellamy's voice was weak and his hand fell to his side as his eyes closed. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as Clarke started panicking.

\- "Bellamy, don't you fucking dare!"

My throat was killing me, and I could barely make my words come out but, screaming his name in agony as I saw him there with his eyes closed and the grip he had on my hand loosening, I lost sense of what was happening around me. I started yelling at Clarke, begging her to do something, to save him; I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died because of me. I didn't know how or when exactly, but I was pulled away from him and injected something on my discovered arm, darkness soon greeting me. And, if that was it, if he was dead and I was dying, then that's how it was meant to be, for I refused to live if he died.

\---------------------

I wasn't really aware that I was awake until I felt the pain on my neck, slowly opening my eyes to see I was inside a tent; trying to clear my throat but regretting it immediately. Suddenly, I felt a hand squeezing mine, so I looked to my side to see Raven, who helped me up, offering me a glass of water that I drank carefully, for it hurt to swallow. Then, I laid back down, trying to figure out what was going on.

\- "I put you to sleep." -Raven explained before I could even formulate the question out loud- "You were panicking and that was doing you no good; Clarke needed to take care of Bellamy first so..."

\- "Where is he?" -I rose to a sitting position- "Raven, where's Bellamy."

\- "He's okay." -she squeezed my hand- "Sound asleep in his tent."

\- "Thank the Gods." -I sighed relieved- "Can I go?"

\- "Here." -she offered me her hands- "I'll walk you there."

I nodded, taking her hands and raising from the bed; she told me Clarke has checked my neck too, letting me know it'd probably hurt for a while but that I seemed not to have any health issues for I had been hanged for no more than ten seconds; any more time and my brain would have started to suffer. Not only had Bellamy saved my life, but he had done it in time for me to remain the same. Raven also told me to take it easy and not talk too much, to stay hydrated and avoid sudden movements with my head. I was wondering where Clarke could be, for I had to thank her for everything she had done; seeing her coming out of Bellamy's tent just as we got there.

\- "Hey, Y/N, how are you...?"

I didn't let her finish her question, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly, feeling her straightening a bit for the unexpectedness of my move but quickly hugging me back. She rubbed my back and we stood there in silence for a moment before I pulled back, feeling the tears in my eyes.

\- "Thank you." -I smiled at her.

\- "He's strong, Y/N. He'll be alright." -Clarke chuckled- "I'll let you be the bearer of bad news and tell him he needs to stay put for a couple days." -I nodded, squeezing her hands- "Go, he's still asleep but I don't think waking up next to you will bother him."

\- "Remember you both are supposed to rest!"

Raven rose her voice as I walked towards his tent, looking back at her as she winked at me while Clarke laughed, feeling the heat on my face before I shook my head at them, finally entering his tent and seeing him lying on the bed on his back; Clarke had bandaged his torso and left two cups with water on them, obviously knowing I'd come here. I took off my boots and crawled in bed with him, resting on my side and kissing his bare shoulder before covering us with the sheets and closing my eyes. _We'll be okay._

**\-----------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I felt a bit groggy as I opened my eyes, sore too and a bit confused. I was certain I had been waking up and dozing off a couple times, aware of Clarke's presence once but not much else after that. This time, however, I was wide awake within a couple seconds, blinking hard a couple times, realizing I was back in my tent, covered in my sheets before feeling someone breathing deeply beside me: Y/N. She was alright.

\- "Y/N..." -I whispered, moving my right arm slowly, feeling the pain fo the wound as I did but the necessity to touch her was bigger then; finally reaching her face and caressing her skin- "I was so scared."

She was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up, simply looking at her, thanking whoever was listening that she was alright. She moved in her sleep, an opportunity I took to move my left arm under her to pull her closer to me, her nose nuzzling against my neck and I sighed content, closing my eyes and resting my head over hers, drifting to a peaceful sleep not long after.

I felt Y/N running her fingertips over my abdomen the next time I woke up, opening my eyes a bit to see her snuggled against me, her head on my shoulder as she spoke quietly.

\- "... and then it was like you weren't there anymore; fuck." -she sniffled- "I've never been more terrified in my life; I thought you were dead, and why? Because of me. Because I was stupid enough not to see that asshole's intentions coming."

\- "You're not stupid, Y/N."

Her head immediately jerked on my direction, taking her by surprise as I interrupted her monologue, the hand over my chest stopping moving and resting over my skin still, her eyes on mine and a small smile on her lips.

\- "You've scared me like shit, Bellamy."

I smiled back at her, moving my hand over her back until I got to her neck, pulling her to me to kiss her softly, not wanting to hurt her.

\- "I love you."

\- "I like that tone much better." -she chuckled, resting her head on her palm as she rested on her side next to me- "How do you feel?"

\- "I feel great," -I answered honestly- "knowing you're safe."

\- "I meant the bullet wound you got for saving me."

\- "I'll take all the bullets for you in the world for you, Y/N."

\- "I'll make sure that's zero from now on." -she focused on me, her eyes were clear looking into mine and I could see the fear she felt as I looked at her- "I can't lose you, I'd lose my mind."

\- "That's exactly how I felt when I saw you there..."

\- "Hey, forget about it." -she moved her hand to my face, rubbing her thumb over my cheek- "I'm alive because of you." -she kissed my forehead- "You saved my life." -she kissed my nose- "I love you."

\- "Come here."

I pulled her closer to me, her chest against mine as I kissed her, trying to tell her with my lips what words couldn't express; how afraid I was when I learned what was going on, how guilty I felt for putting her in that position, how my heart stopped beating when the stool hit the floor and I saw her struggling against the rope, how I felt like I could breathe again when she hugged me as we both fell to the floor in the dropship, and how peaceful drifting off had been, knowing she'd survive.

\- "So." -I started as she moved back- "What now?"

\- "Clarke's told me you need to stay put for a couple days."

\- "What about you?"

\- "Oh, I was just leaving on a hunting mission!"

\- "You are not moving from this bed until I..."

She cut me off completely by smashing her lips against mine, very efficiently too as I wasted no time to reciprocate, allowing her to kiss me however she wanted; soft kisses as she pecked my lips a couple times before she started laughing, moving back to lay beside me.

\- "I'm joking." -she moved her arm over my chest to hug me- "I'm not leaving your side."

\- "Ever." -I wrapped my arm around her as she kissed my shoulder- "I'll make sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> 🌿Remember to leave me some feedback if you can, we thrive of it!🌿


End file.
